


Leave the Puce

by Atemluver



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (kinda once you read the whole thing you’ll see my shenanigans), Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Degradation, Dom Phil Coulson, Dubious Consent, Duct Tape, Fear Play, Humiliation, I have a leather fetish, IcyHot as lube, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Peter Is Not A Minor, Peter Parker is a crybaby, Peter gets fucked by exactly 9 pens, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sadism, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Watersports, breath play, disgusting crack fic my mind birthed, i want that spider-twink Obliterated, no underage shenanigans on my watch, office supplies as sex toys, the number 9, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atemluver/pseuds/Atemluver
Summary: With a cold hum, Phil spoke out, his hand continuing its sadistic rhythm, “I bet your screams would sound so delicious, Parker. Although it’s a shame, no one’s here to hear you except me. And you can beg and you can plead all you want, but I won’t stop until this naughty slut has been thoroughly punished.”
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: i want that spider-twink Obliterated





	Leave the Puce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe/gifts).



> Why hello there, welcome to this monstrosity that I wrote for the wonderful WaterMe because of our conversation over at the Spideypool Isn’t it Bromantic server (although this is not spideypool lol sorry not sorry.) sparked from the beautiful art from [Mikazure](https://twitter.com/mikazure/status/1312143498015956992?s=20). (Sorry this isn’t as beautiful as your amazing art =”) ) But water wanted to know how disgusting it is when I try and write the sexy times, and I wasn’t going to show the grossness I wrote in 2014 so here ya’ go fresh and new for 2020. It’s gross, fair warning. 
> 
> **  
> _BIG OL’ GROSS DISCLAIMER_  
>  **  
>  : This is an absolutely horrible crack fic I wrote and it is pure fiction. Real life kink negotiation and consent is sexy and should always be carried out before any smexy times occur. But again, this is fiction, don’t take it literally (also once you read the ending it will be better just trust me, don’t come for me until you read the ending I s2g.) Also, I am Ace and have no idea the actual emotions behind the sex so my sincere apologies for this inaccurate shit storm but again, disgusting crack fic.   
>   
> 

The cold clacking of dress shoes on the hard concrete floor grew closer as the door to the room Peter was huddled in was cracked open and the boy squinted, blinded by the sudden harsh glow of the fluorescent lights overhead. 

“Well well well...What have we here?” Cold brown eyes glared down at him, as Peter realized just who his mystery captor was. 

_Agent Coulson?_

But instead of coherent words, a jumbled, garbled mess of sounds comes out. Oh right, the duct tape over his mouth. 

Phil tutted, “Nuh, uh uh. Naughty boys who can’t file their paperwork in a timely manner don’t get to speak. As a matter of fact,” the agent pulled a pair of dark leather gloves out of his pocket, slowly drawing them on over his long slender fingers, “they get punished.” 

Within a matter of seconds, those leather-clad hands formed an iron grip on his neck, forcing Peter’s head to the cold concrete and his ass in the air. Strips of duct tape around his wrists and ankles kept him immobilized as he felt fingers at the elastic band of his boxers. 

“You certainly don’t need these,” Phil stated as he pulled the garment down, and Peter was immediately hit by the sudden rush of cold air to his most sensitive parts. In contrast, his cheeks heated up with a warm flush of embarrassment and humiliation of being on full display to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Powerless to resist. 

The harsh grip on his neck was released as the hard clacking of Agent Coulson's shoes grew further away, followed by a sound of rustling before those rhythmic footsteps came closer, only to stop inches away from the brunette. 

Peter had no time to process the movement, but a stinging stripe of pain erupted across his ass before he could even realize that Agent Coulson had a metal ruler in his leather-clad hands. 

Garbled screams wretch their way out of Peter’s throat, caught by silver tape around his lips as Coulson brought the ruler down again, and again, and again, each time harder, less forgiving than the last. 

With a cold hum, Phil spoke out, his hand continuing its sadistic rhythm, “I bet your screams would sound so delicious, Parker. Although it’s a shame, no one’s here to hear you except me. And you can beg and you can plead all you want, but I won’t stop until this naughty _slut_ has been thoroughly punished.” 

Hot streams of tears threatened to burst from Peter’s eyes and down his cheeks as he squirmed in desperation to get away from the evil stinging pain of Coulson’s ruler. With a final brutal hit to his tender sit spots, the rally of spanks stopped only to be replaced by the cool touch of Phil’s gloves over his warm, freshly punished ass. 

As the hands groped his abused cheeks, he jerked forward as he felt something _enter him_. “Ohoho, that went in a lot easier than I expected. Let’s see how many pens we can fit in that ass of yours.” Before Peter could mumble out in protest, another object was pushed inside him, followed by another, and another. He felt the burning sensation of being slowly opened and prodded by slim office pens, most likely adorned with the S.H.E.I.L.D. insignia. 

“Hmmm...” Coulson clicked his tongue as the insertion of pens suddenly stopped. “I think to go any further... we need some lubrication. But sadly your disgusting whore mouth is taped shut, and I wouldn’t dare to put my saliva anywhere near your filthy hole.” 

Peter heard a _pop_ and was immediately assaulted by the distinctive scent of harsh peppermint. 

“It’s a good thing someone decided to leave this tube of IcyHot on their desk isn’t it Parker? Maybe it will help remind you to turn in your papers in a timely fashion, hmm?” 

Agent Coulson hummed to himself as another wet sticky pen was pushed inside Peter’s hole. “So gracious of me to give you lubricant isn’t it?” 

Peter felt his heart in his throat as more pens were added but funnily enough, it didn't hurt too bad...

“MMMMGH!!!!” He screamed out against the tape as he tried to wiggle away from the sudden eruption of burning spreading inside him. But it kept. getting. worse. _How did it keep getting worse?_

“That doesn’t seem very grateful, Parker.” Phil chastised as Peter’s thighs were assaulted once again by the sting of the ruler. “You will stay still and accept your punishment like a good boy, do you hear me, _slut_?” Rough fingers grabbed Peter by his hair, yanking his head up to meet Agent Coulson’s dark, brown, calculating eyes. He could only nod in desperation. 

“Good boy.” Phil’s words were cold like the concrete when Peter’s face was acquainted with it once again after the agent released his grip from his hair. 

The S.H.E.I.L.D. agent wasted no time shoving more IcyHot coated pens inside of Peter’s ass until he seemed satisfied with the number 9. Truly, the finest of numbers 9 is. 

Peter’s eyes, ass, and asshole burnt with a vengeance as he can only lay there, a gross sobbing mess at Coulson’s Italian leather-clad feet. Just when Peter thought it couldn’t get any worse, he felt the pens suddenly being shoved even deeper inside him, and a warm liquid flowed down his legs. 

“Ew, fucking disgusting.” Agent Coulson tutted at the growing wet mess below Peter. “Someone doesn’t have any fucking manners does he.” A shoe was placed on Peter’s back, and he collapsed from his kneeling position. His remaining article of clothing, his shirt, immediately became filled with a wet warmth as Coulson pushed his foot down harder on his back. 

“Clean up your fucking mess.” 

He could only sob and comply with the order, using his shirt to clean the soiled floor. Struggling like the pathetic worm he was to comply with the order. Just as he was about to finish, that same leather shoe was sitting there, in front of Peter’s face with Coulson staring down at him. “Since you’re already cleaning, then clean my shoes, you disgusting pig.” Peter was about to protest with more mumbles over, _hello the duct tape moron_ , but Phil was one smart cookie. His hand was on the tape within seconds, ripping it off in one swift motion as Peter screamed out in agony. 

“Lick.” 

Peter bent his head down in submission as he ran his tongue over the smooth leathery surface. Italian shoes _do_ taste the best. 

With a hum of approval at the nice sheen on his shoes, the agent kicked Peter over, so he was lying on his back, with the now wet, shiny shoe placed on his chest. “So Peter, are we feeling sorry over missing our deadlines yet?” 

His tongue was hot and heavy in his throat as he swallowed, a bright cherry-red flush to his cheeks.

“Y-yes...”

Phil raised an eyebrow, “Yes, what?” 

“Yes...Sir...” Peter corrected, casting his eyes down in utter defeat from agent Coulson’s overwhelming domination. 

Phil crouches down, pushing Peter’s legs up to his chest, poking at the pens still embedded in his ass. “I would say good boy, but I frankly don’t think you’ve been good at all.” Pausing for a second he continued, “I think you should push these pens out yourself. Otherwise, you can keep them in, all night.” 

_W-what did he say? N-no I can’t that’s…_

But those brown eyes simply narrowed down at him. “So what will it be Parker? Are you just going to lie there like the pathetic slug you are?” 

Peter bit his lip as warm tears of humiliation welled up in his eyes. He _knew_ what he had to do, but that didn’t mean he _wanted to,_ or even made it any easier. 

“Answer, Parker. Or would you rather I put some of the ‘lube’ on your cock instead?” And that was definitely the tone of a man who was _not_ joking. 

“Y-yes, Sir...” 

Phil’s eyes narrowed, “yes Sir what?” 

“Y-yes Sir...I’ll push the pens out…” 

With a sadistic smirk, the man only replied with a simple, “good boy” as he pulled up a chair, sitting in front of Peter, watching, waiting. 

Peter could feel the burning humiliation and the burning in his ass. But with the small rumbles of protest from his stomach, something told him his body was going to do this whether he wanted it to or not. Closing his eyes shut, Peter gave a push, clenching his sore stinging hole to try and relieve himself, right in front of agent Coulson. With an obscene _pop_ one pen fell out, onto the concrete followed by another, and another. Nine pens later, Peter was a blubbering mess over the sheer humiliation of birthing out nonuplets.

When Peter finally gathered the courage to open his eyes, agent Coulson was there, in between his legs, a leather-clad finger pushed into his now pen free asshole, and another digit was added. 

“Very good Parker. I’m almost impressed. I think that earned you a big reward.” Phil smirked down at Peter as he unzipped his own pants and my god, agent Coulson was packing some heat. Peter could practically feel the saliva dribbling out of his mouth as he imagined choking on that hulk of a dick. 

Agent Coulson only chuckled, “someone seems a little eager. Get on your hands and knees like the slut you are and suck this cock.” 

That was by far the best thing that Agent Coulson had said this entire time. Peter was up on his hands and knees in front of Phil almost immediately, his mouth open, ready for his treat. Without any words, Peter’s mouth was filled with Coulson’s huge, warm dick. Rough gloved fingers grabbing at his hair as Peter’s face was thrust forward. 

Choking, hot tears streamed down Peter’s face as Coulson rocks into his mouth, the man’s salty muskiness filled his palette. 

Huffing, Phil glanced down at Peter, a smirk across his lips. “Who knew Spider-Man was such a fucking cock slut. You like choking on my huge dick don’t you Parker.”

Peter could only mumble incoherently as his mouth was being ravaged by said huge dick. What could he say, the man was right. 

With a loud _Pop_ and a dribble of indecent fluids from Peter’s mouth, Phil pulled away, leaving Peter whining at the loss. 

The man simply ran his dark fingers through his hair, smoothing it back down as he pointed the gloved finger to the wall. “Hands on the wall, ass to me.” 

Still dazed from his dick-lollipop, Peter scrambled over to the wall, pressing his hands to the smooth surface and sticking his ass out to Coulson, giving it a little playful wiggle. 

A leathered hand laid a brutal smack against the boy's well-abused ass, eliciting a small whimper from the brunette as Coulson placed one hand on Peter’s hips, the other rolling a condom over his cock. Wouldn’t want to feel _that_ burn in Peter’s ass now. 

Without much fanfare, the agent pushed in, enveloped in Peter’s warm, tight ass. 

Peter couldn’t help but to moan out as Agent Coulson set up a brutal pace, pulling his dick out oh-so slowly, only to ram right back in without missing a beat. He rocked back with the motion, the warm burn from Phil's dick, and the after burn from the IcyHot deep inside him, a raging fire burned in his gut as Peter felt his own cock twitch and it began to dribble pre-cum. 

“P-p-please Sir,” he choked out in between thrusts, the desperation for friction ate away at him. 

“Please Sir what?” Phil said punctuated by brutal ball-slapping thrusts. “Don’t tell me this little whore wants me to touch their greedy cock now. Because you for one thing don’t deserve it. This is a punishment after all.” 

Peter practically sobbed at the statement, he could do nothing but sit here and be used by Agent Coulson as he saw fit.

“But I guess I can give you a little reward,” he felt the coolness of leather around his throat as Phil hit his prostate causing him to scream out. “We’ll see if this is enough to get you off now.”

And with his last words, those iron-clad fingers closed around Peter’s throat, squeezing over his jugular, pressing the very air out of him. Choked gasps gurgled out of his throat as Phil’s grip tightened and his thrusts quickened. 

“You’re twink ass is going to be _obliterated._ ” Coulson called out as Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his consciousness and his orgasm waning. With another tight squeeze to his neck, his vision blurred as he felt a warmth erupt from his stomach. Blackness enveloped him as he heard an oddly familiar annoying beeping noise in the distance. 

* * *

Peter shot up in his bed, cold sweat clinging to his brow as his chest heaved, trying to catch his breath. The beeping of his alarm clock rang out in his room. Looking down, he felt a familiar warm stickiness in his pajama pants as he glanced over to the clock on his night stand that states: 9:00 AM. 

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ Peter. Agent Coulson, _really_? Man, I need to get laid.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Man what a twist folks ammiright? Hopefully, that makes the pure crackiness and lack of consent easier to swallow  ~~ like Coulson’s dicccckkk ~~ lol. Anywho hope ya’ liked this mess you inspired WaterMe, this was all for you pixel sensei ;) Hopefully, I got most of your wanted kinks in this train wreck lol. (Does the choking count as the pressure points? Idk but it’s there)  ~~ The leather was me tho, sorry I’m grosssss  ~~
> 
> Also huge thanks to [SamTheSnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheSnake/profile) for the quick beta for this shit =') 
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
